Fat Gum Agency vs. Villains
Fat Gum Agency vs. Villains is a battle fought between Pro Hero Fat Gum and his trainees Suneater and Red Riot against a group of unnamed Villains. Prologue Eijiro patrols with Tamaki, and the BMI Hero Fat Gum. The three fight at the Kansai Region in the Esuha Market. Eijiro thanks Fat Gum for employing him after Fourth Kind refused to employ Eijiro. Tamaki then comments that he should've joined Mirio instead; because, asking Eijiro was extremely scary to ask. Fat Gum then replies that Tamaki needs to fix his attitude to match his high level of the Tamaki's talent. These words eventually get to Tamaki making it cut into Tamaki like a knife. Afterwards, Eijiro tries to comfort him by explaining its' meant to be encouraging. Tamaki claims he can't be an optimistic hero, like Eijiro and Mirio Togata. Eijiro then explains that he wanted to participate in a Work-Study because he feels he's falling behind his classmates in his studies. The conversation between Eijiro and Tamaki is abruptly interrupted. The group of Suneater, Eijiro, and Tamaki hears screams from what they presume to be a large fight happening nearby. Battle A group of villains flee the scene of the crime, a place where previous villainous gangs had engaged in drug-related turf wars. When trying to escape, a few of the villains run into Fat Gum's large body and get trapped inside his malleable fat reserves. One of the thugs, who has a Quirk that lets him thin out his body, escapes between Fat Gum's legs. Suneater immediately immobilizes the escapee by transforming his fingers into long tentacles that ensnare the villain. The villain makes crude comments about the tentacles which hurts Tamaki's confidence. Eijiro advises him to ignore the enemy. Suneater pulls the thug to him and knocks him out with a clean hit from his clamshell hardened hand. Tamaki asks if he did a good job and Eijiro confirms he did great. Fat Gum comments that Suneater is above the level of most Pro Heroes but he needs more training to become mentally tougher. Another hidden criminal watching from the crowd shoots Tamaki with a mysterious drug that temporarily nullifies his Quirk. He fires off a second shot but Red Riot deflects it off his own head using his hardened skin. Fired up, Red Riot hardens his whole body and leaps into action. Fat Gum warns Red Riot not act recklessly. They both pursue the villain while Tamaki is ordered to remain behind. Suneater reveals he can't activate his Quirk and Fat Gum is surprised to learn the villains have a Quirk eraser. Eijiro chases the villain to a dead end and yells for him to stop because it's unmanly. The villain uses his Quirk to create blades on his body and slashes Eijiro. Red Riot's hardened skin deflects the blades and he uses his Red Counter Super Move to knock the man down. The man lies down on the ground crying about how he wanted to get stronger by hanging out with criminals. Eijiro helps him up, but the villain injects himself with a Quirk booster Drug. Normally the villain can't produce blades longer than a few centimeters, but this time he unleashes a flurry of blades that consume the entire alleyway. Suneater helps the police arrest the other villains. A policeman reveals that the villains are drug smugglers who operate with goods from the black market. Suneater asks one of the dealers about the weapons they used on him, but they refuse to talk to him and insult him instead. Tamaki's shyness gets the best of him and he disappears quickly to hide his head against a wall. He has a bad feeling about the incident. Red Riot tells all the bystanders to retreat while the villain taunts him for acting high and mighty. The blades strike Eijiro and break through his skin, sending him flying back. The villain arrogantly claims he'll be able to save his friends and sends multiple swords at Eijiro. Red Riot knows he has to protect everyone who hasn't gotten away yet. He recalls talking to his friends about finding a way to keep up with his classmates. Katsuki Bakugo told him that the strongest heroes are the ones who never go down. Red Riot takes his best friends words to heart and hardens his will. Impassioned, Eijiro hardens his body further and breaks through his attacker's assault, breaking the many swords apart. Red Riot reaches the pinnacle of his hardening, revealing his new special move: Red Riot Unbreakable! Armored more than ever before, Red Riot charges forward to victory. The Blade Villain resists and uses a heavy concentration of his blades to blast Eijiro. Red Riot punches the swords to pierces and readies his ultimate move. He decides that instead of changing his style, he needs to focus on brute force to overwhelm his opponent. Armed with Red Riot Unbreakable, Eijiro delivers a powerful focused punch that breaks through all the blades and finishes the fight. Red Riot Unbreakable's time limit ends just as the Blade Villain falls unconscious. The bystanders are impressed with Red Riot's fury. The defeated man starts to cry and ask for forgiveness. Eijiro starts to try and relate with the villain but just ends up falling for his ruse. The Blade Villain uses blades from his back to propel himself away. He nearly escapes but Fat Gum intercepts him and traps the villain inside his stomach. Fat Gum reminds Red Riot to always subdue a villain as quickly as possible and to never fall for their schemes. Aftermath Eijiro thanks Fat Gum for saving the day. He's impressed by how quickly the Pro Hero subdued the criminal it took so long for himself to defeat. The civilians thank Red Riot for saving them and they recognize he put himself in the way of the attacks to protect them. Fat Gum commends Red Riot for an epic debut and the bystanders say he will become a great hero one day. Fat Gum tells his sidekicks that Trigger is banned in Japan. The drug traffickers were using a weaker type from Asia instead of the more potent kind from America. Eijiro compliments Fat Gum for knowing his stuff and Suneater hides his face in his hood. Tamaki is embarrassed he couldn't use his Quirk to fight and Eijiro tries to encourage him. Fat Gum recognizes the Trigger and how it was created to boost weak Quirks. However, he's never heard of a drug that can make Quirks unusable. References Site Navigation Category:Eijiro Kirishima Battles Category:Tamaki Amajiki Battles Category:Taishiro Toyomitsu Battles